Diversão
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Acredite você se diverte comendo melancia.E, acredite Karin, você era igual. / SuiKa. 30cookies.


_Acredite você se diverte comendo melancia.  
E, acredite Karin, você era igual._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a um certo ruivo gostoso... Ho Ho Ho!_

**30Cookies.  
****Set:** Primavera.  
**Tema: **21. Talvez.

_Boa leitura..._  


* * *

**"_Diversão"_**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Melancias**__..._

Você não tem noção do quanto são boas as _melancias_.  
Uma fruta altamente refrescante. Uma polpa vermelha, com bastante suco.  
Uma fruta_ divertida, _aliás.  
Todos gostam de melancia. Se não gostarem da fruta em si, preferem o suco ou uma simples bala do mesmo sabor.  
Porque, _melancia _é a mesma coisa que diversão. É um sinônimo.

Acredite você se diverte comendo melancia.  
E, acredite Karin, você era igual.

_**Era só diversão.  
Apenas diversão...**_

Apesar de tudo, eu sempre me divertia. Gostar de você, eu não gostava. Eu só me divertia. Talvez, alguém por 'fora' da situação -alguém que não nos conhecesse-, chegasse até a pensar que eu era um cafajeste, um idiota, alguém sem um coração. Mas, eu conheço você Karin. Conheço muito bem. Sei que você me usa. E você sabe que para mim você não passa de _diversão_.

"-_ Tolo." - _Era assim que você me chamava. _Tolo._  
_T-o-l-o_ eram sempre essas palavras. As _mesmas_ palavras.

"_- Melancias? Humph. Tolo. Não gosto de melancias Suigetsu!" – _Você gritava. Eu apenas _ria_. Juugo ao meu lado nada fazia. Sasuke? Oh! Seu querido Sasuke nem mesmo a olhava. E eu? Oras, ria mais.  
Gargalhava, mais.

_**Era nisso que ele queria acreditar.**_

Sempre foi divertido estar ali com você. Sem aquele ódio sem Sasuke.  
Era divertido sentir você tão entregue, sendo que de dia você me odiava.  
Era divertido como... melancias!  
Tentador e divertido como provar... melancias!  
Tentador e gostoso, confesso!

Talvez, essa não fosse à descrição mais apropriada para o momento. Mas era minha descrição.

Existia algo tão maravilhoso como melancias, Karin?  
Não, não existia. E eu sei que você discorda. Sei que você odeia melancia. Eu te conheço Karin. Não há nada que eu não conheça em você. Sei como te deixar furiosa e sei como te deixar calma. Talvez, fosse por este fato que você me odeie tanto... e eu me divirta tanto.

Você era igual a melancias. Claro, não era perfeita, nem maravilhosa. Mas era igual.  
_"Karin a mulher igual a melancias!"_  
Não soa divertido? E era isso que me chamava atenção.  
Mesmo odiando, você era igual.  
_Divertida como melancia._

Tentei conter o riso, tentativa bem sucedida. Esbocei apenas um risinho fraco, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos. Ora, estava parecendo um louco rindo de meus próprios devaneios sobre melancias! As bebidas deviam estar fazendo efeito.  
Não podia fazer barulho. Não queria acordar você, senhorita. Com os cabelos ruivos você dormia sobre meu peito, os óculos sobre a cabeceira ao lado da cama.  
Mais uma vez, não queria acordar você. Preferia você dormindo, assim você não falava. Não me falava mal. E esquecia Sasuke.

Claro...  
Não que eu me importe sobre seu amor platônico por Sasuke...  
Humph! Não me importo nem um pouco!

_**Ele não se importava...  
Ou, talvez, fingia não se importar...**_

O quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pela janela aberta. O céu por trás era negro, sem estrelas, sem a lua, sem vida. Tudo encoberto por uma fina camada de neblina. Entretanto, isso pouco importava, não?  
Garrafas vazias de bebidas variadas ao lado da cama, já eram mais do que suficientes.

_**A imaginação corria solta... **_

"_- Sim, melancias eram bastante divertidas." – _Contive o riso mais uma vez.

_**As bebidas fazendo efeito...**_

Vi você se mexer ao meu lado. Espantei-me.

"_-Suigetsu..." -_Você sussurrou, totalmente adormecida. E eu apenas a fitei em meio à escuridão. Reconheci seu rosto e não pude deixar de pensar o quão belo ele era. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Não. Eu não gostava dela. Eu _não_ podia gostar de você.  
Aquilo também seria muita imaginação de minha parte pensar na possibilidade de ficarmos juntos.

Ela não gostava de mim.  
Ela amava Sasuke e sempre que podia deixava bem claro isso.

Ela me odiava...  
E eu _apenas_ me divertia. A idéia de _gostar _de você, não passava pela minha mente.  
Karin era apenas como melancias. Apenas me divertia.

_**Ela gostava de outro...  
Não de si.  
Ela seguia Sasuke e esquecia-se de si mesmo.**_

Sasuke apenas a usava. Seu plano era matar seu irmão. Agora, que já havia conseguido isso, seu plano mudara. Destruiria Konoha e usaria você novamente.  
Você, Karin. Apenas o seguia. Dizia estar apaixonada por ele. Mas eu conheço você. Sei que isso não é paixão, é apenas ilusão. Uma ilusão dolorosa demais.  
Você sempre me dizia que seu objetivo era seguir Sasuke. _Ser_ dele. Porém, como realizar este desejo, sendo que, Sasuke não ligava para ele? Deixava bem claro que apenas a manipulava. Que só te aturava por suas capacidades ninjas.  
Seu desejo, seu objetivo era _fraco_ Karin.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sa__-su-ke._

Você fazia questão de cuspir estas palavras na minha cara todo santo dia. Era de manhã e de tarde. Porém, eu sei. De noite o nome que você falava –ou gemia- era diferente. Letras, sons diferentes...

_Suigetsu... Su-i-ge-tsu_, divertido não?  
Você me diverte Karin. E só.

_**Ele não se odiava isso, Mas se conformava.  
Realidade ou imaginação...  
A escolha era toda dela.  
**_

Talvez, um dia, quem sabe? Quando você esquecê-lo ou perceber o mundo ao seu redor. Nós poderemos ficar juntos.

Você me usando como amparo.  
E eu te usando como diversão.  
Quem sabe a imaginação não vire realidade?

Talvez... isso aconteça.

-

-

-

**"**_**Owari"**_

**

* * *

**

**N/A:  
****  
**Escrevi essa fanfic á 48564563 mil anos atrás. Num desafio na escola. Só hoje vim postar. Nem sei o porquê. Eu gostei dela, achei legal o Suigetsu desse jeito -lambe-  
É isso.

Review's?


End file.
